Screwing pirates
by Yoyi-Yi
Summary: Killian Jones is spying on Mr. Gold yet again, trying to come up with a plan to kill the Crocodile, but he ends up in a situation not quite unpleasant. (Tags inside.)


**Notes** : The original title was "Fucking Pirates" but just in case I changed it to "Scewing pirates"

 **Friend** : Bored. Yoyi, write me a porn fic.  
 **Me** : Oo... Uh... Okay? What fandom?  
 **Friend** : Whatever... Um... Mr. Gold. He must be top.  
 **Me** *writing* *Showes it to Friend*  
 **Friend** : PUBLISH THIS OR YOU ARE DOOMED!  
 **Me** : Oo" 'Kay...

So... that's the story. *Dramatization, might not have occured like this*  
Thanks to my lovely beta for helping me with this. xD

 _OH! I'm going to be so mean to Killian Jones, poor cutie._

 **More Tags** : dub-con; Dubious Consent; Sex Magical artefacts; Sex because yes

* * *

He was spying on him. Again. Mr. Gold smirked, polishing his fingernails and feigning he still h adn't realised he was being spied on. He knew that pirate was looking at him through his window, most surely with a magical telescope. This week, that pirate had been coming a lot. Not like last week at all, when he had come for few minutes or at most few hours and then left, just every other day. He became bolder, maybe because he didn't pay attention to him; every day spying on him. Well, it wasn't like he cared at all, it wasn't the first time he had been under surveillance either, but the man could stop trying to plot his death since he wasn't going to be successful ever.

He looked up to the exact point where he sensed the magic tool and its holder moving. That surely startled Jones. He laughed out loud. That poor mortal man. Gold only hoped that he would give up soon or else he would need to 'convince' him of giving up.

/0/

Killian ducked down, surprised by the Crocodile's stare. He could hear the man laughing thanks to the other spying device he got — something called micro-something, was it? —. So he found it funny? _Well_ , he thought, _I'm going to prepare a little surprise for you when you go back to that horrendous pink house. You won't like it when I get you from behind and skin you, Crocodile._

He sneaked out and got into that vehicle h e had stolen... Borrowed. Without asking for permission of the owners, but borrowed none-the-less. It was a tricky machine but he managed to start it and drive it with his hook. It was also useful to break into the house without keys. But before he got to a hiding position he would inspect the place in case there were any tools the Crocodile could use to counter attack him.

The house was dark, the only light illuminating the rooms coming from outside. Killian walked slowly through the rooms, inspecting them carefully. A faint glimmer caught his attention in the living room. He saw something on the corner of the living room and that looked out of place. Killian approached it, wary of it. If it was dangerous he could get rid of it before the Crocodile was back. He couldn't quite see what the hell it was so he appro ached but when he was close enough he heard a clicking noise and felt pain on his left wrist. When he looked down at it, he saw a silver bracelet showing his name.

Killian looked at the bracelet with dismay. He knew that artefact. It was created to submit people to the owner of the bracelet. And now... He had just become the Crocodile's _property_ . That he knew, there wasn't any way of taking it off, not even chopping off any part of your body, because it'll reattach at any other limb. He heard the front door open and saw light coming in through the open door.

"Fuck!" he muttered. The Crocodile was back to its lair.

"Jones!" Mr. Gold exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here!? This is trespassing. I'm calling Miss Swan to..." Gold cut off his rant as soon as he looked at the pirate's wrist, his eyes widening. He moaned. "Why do you, of all people in the world, have to have that one thing on you!?" he cried. "Do you know what you are wearing?" he asked the pirate, looking at him as if he was in front of the stupidest man on the planet.

"It's not like I want to be your property either," Killian protested with a snarl. Great! Who knew what deviant things that monster would make him do.

Gold sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You didn't become my property, stupid waste of space, you became my concubine." At his words, Killian's jaw dropped off, looking at the Crocodile without knowing what to say.

"Yes, I know. I'm not enthusiastic either about that," Gold sneered turning around and walking out towards the stairs. He felt tired and wanted to change into something more comfortable, or kill some pirate that had broken into his house. Yeah, that sounded about right. Killian followed him and Gold had the impulse of turning around and kicking him down the stairs if the man approached him too much.

He was angry. He had acquired that bracelet with the intention of exchanging it for another device to use for the Curse, but in the end he didn't need to exchan ge it, so he had almost forgotten that thing was still between his possessions. Or more like, he had ignored it, as he hadn't found any use for it just yet. And now the stupid pirate was wearing it. Wha t a nightmare!

"You have to take this off of me!" he demanded and Gold stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to look down at the pirate.

"What? _You_ take care of that yourself, Jones. I'm not going to clean after your , that bracelet? Is a fine piece of art, which means, expensive. How are you going to pay me?"

Killian, who had stopped at the end of the stairs, looked up at Gold, hopeless. "Well... What's your price for taking this off me!?" He had to take it off. He wasn't going to become that monster's concubine. He... He felt nauseous at the thought of that man having so much power over him.

Gold continued limping toward his room. "First of all, you get the hell out of my house before I beat you black and blue and call the police." God! That pirate was exhausting his mined patience. Also, he didn't want to be near the cripple when the effects of the bracelet kicked in. That thing could affect him too, and he wasn't up for any 'party' tonight.

No... The Crocodile wanted him to leave? He couldn't do that! He had to stay there! Rumpelstiltskin was h is only- wait, wait... He was having strange thoughts about this. He felt anxious when he thought about the Crocodile rejecting him, aba ndoning him. Weird.

"Crocodile...?"

"What now!"

"I think I can't... leave your side?" This all was so wrong. It all felt so wrong. He had the urge of being closer to him. Physically talking.

Killian heard Gold moaning in disgust. "Does it have your name on it?"

"Yes."

"Is there any drawing at the sides? Flowers? Animals?"

"Yes."

"Fuck."

"What!? What does that mean!?"

Gold took a deep, long breath. "You are 'officially' bound to me. That means we have to 'lay together for the happy night' or else something bad will happen."

"With 'lay together for the happy night' you mean..."

"Yes."

"Me... With you..."

"Yes."

Killian smashed his head on the wall. "This can't be..." But the bracelet was glowing, and it could be. And the worst part of it all was that it wasn't such a disgusting thing. Not anymore. "Do we really need to... I mean, we could just sleep in the same bed... Nothing more..." Killian said, still looking at the wall.

"Maybe. But this magic is powerful. I don't know if that will fool it."

Okay... So he had to lay with the Crocodile... Keep breathing, Killian. It wasn't as if he had never thought how good his hands looked — and skillful —or how deep his eyes were... In fact, now that he was looking closely, his lips really looked...

"Jones?"

"Ah? Yes?"

Gold was frowning. "Are you...?"

Mental? Yes. He felt mental. And hot. He felt too much heat inside. Or it was too hot in there. And he really couldn't breathe anymore.

"Jones!" Gold grabbed his wrist and everything went back to normal. Except... Except that now he had an erection. Gold was looking at his crotch with a rised brow. "The effects are starting to show, I see." And he sounded worried.

Killian felt thirsty. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a low groan. He could feel the Crocodile's fingers on his skin but he needed his hands on other parts of his body, not only his wrist. He threw himself towards the man in front of him, feeling ravenous. He kissed him ravenously as if he wanted to suck the man in.

Gold moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth. They struggled to control the kiss. Gold took him at the neck and pushed him to the wall. He felt overpowered. In the back of his mind, the still sane part screamed to him to hit the Crocodile and run away.

/0/

He was caught off ward when the pirate suddenly kissed him. The lad didn't know shit about it and it seemed like Gold was going to have to teach him how to do it, but first... He took Jones at the neck and slammed him to the wall. If they were going to do this, it was going to be under his rules.

This felt a bit like revenge. Revenge against the man who had made his life a mess... He was going to teach Jones with whom he shouldn't play. Gold pushed his thigh between Jones' legs and the man let out a cry between pain and pleasure.

"Now, now... If I'm going to do this, you behave like a good boy and follow my commands, are we clear?"

The pirate nodded, making a face as if he was in pain.

"Oh. Of course it hurts. This one was made to make you desire this so you wouldn't leave your master." Gold smirked, delighted by the hopelessness in the pirate's eyes. "You want to know the funny thing? It can come can be free of it but... It won't come off unless you really want _this_ ," Gold added, saving to himself that they both needed to want it. But well... Jones didn't need to know that part, right?

Gold stepped aside and entered his room. Killian followed him, tripping.

"Go to the bed. Strip." Gold instructed.

He watched, amused, how the man struggled to undress with only one hand. He also looked nervous. Good. Gold didn't want Jones to think this was going to change anything between them.

"I could use a hand here," Jones said.

Gold laughed. Both knew what he was laughing at. The fact that it was Gold's sword that chopped off Jones' hand. But Gold didn't walk towards him to help him. Instead he took off his suit jacket and unlaced his tie. He smirked. Jones was following his every movement. Gold unfastened his belt but stopped there. He wasn't going to undress in front of this man.

Jones frowned. "Why am I the only one naked?"

Gold didn't answer. "Turn around. On your fours, on the bed. Now."

Jones did what he said and Gold felt... Good. Powerful. More powerful than... Well, he should get started.

He walked towards the bed where Killian was exposing himself. _So defenseless,_ he thought. Gold ran a finger along Jones' back and enjoyed the man's shiver. "You took her away from me..." Gold whispered. Surprisingly he wasn't feeling anything ab out that anymore. He didn't really know what to do now. He had never been with a man before. So he just kept running his hands over Jones' backside, sometimes even touching his arse globes.

Then, Jones got up and tried to run away saying, "I can't continue with this!"

Gold stoop there, looking at the naked—and aroused—man walking to the door, not moving a bit.

"Are you sure? Going past that door means that you will be mine for as long as I live." _And that's a hell of a long time_ , he added in his head.

Killian stopped at the door, hand on the handle and with his back to Gold. Gold stood there, with his cane. He smirked again and his smile grew bigger as Killian turned around and came back to him. _Good lad_ , he thought.

A sudden surge of excitement ran over him. He had that kind of power, he had all the power over this man right now. He could do anything to him, and he would comply. Gold licked his lips. This was more... Interesting that he had thought.

Slowly, he sat down on his bed and separated his legs, then motioned to Killian. The man understood what he was asking for. He paled but still got down to his knees and unzipped Gold's suit trousers. His cock was half hard when Killian took it out .

"Go on, lick it." Gold wanted to test it. He was going to have so much fun with this. He wanted his revenge on this man and the humiliation he was showing now tasted so very delightful. Killian did it. Killian licked the head of his cock. "Don't you know how to give a blow job, lad?" Gold asked, and Killian's cheeks became red. Yes, that was it. _Feel the shame now, boy._ "You should take my cock inside your mouth, and use your hand too." But Killian didn't move. "Are you deaf? I told you what to do already!"

Gold kicked Killian's shoulder, making the man fall down backwards showing his front. Yes, his cock was still full hard. Gold pressed his foot to it, not too hard. Killian made a face and let out a small cry. Gold noticed the slight movement he made with his hips towards Gold's foot.

"So, you like this?" he smirked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you amuse me. So helpless, so... desperate to be fucked by me." Yes, this was interesting. "Now, get up and suck my cock."

Gold stepped away and Killian got to his knees once again. With trembling hands and unshed tears in his eyes, he took Gold's cock that was filling faster now, and opened his mouth, taking what he could inside him. Gold held him by the hair and pushed him deeper inside his mouth, making him choke a bit, but Killian adapted rapidly and took him in. It was good. Go ld liked it, the warmth, the wetness. The man even tried to play with his tongue.

"That's it, pirate. You like this, don't you? Look at you. You have your worst enemy's cock inside your mouth and your own is still so hard. You really are enjoying it, eh? Was this what you did with your crew when the nights got lonely in high seas?"

But Killian didn't say anything, and not bec ause his mouth was filled with Gold's hardened flesh, but because he was at a loss of words. He was really liking this, being manhandled rudely. But, not quite. He wanted this to be over. He just wanted to take off that bloody bracelet and forget about this nightmare. Because he knew what was coming next. He knew. And he... He couldn't take it. He couldn't have Gold fucking him, between his legs or at his back or... He just didn't...

Gold pulled out roughly, making Killiang cough.

He took the man by the hair and pushed him to the bed. He thought about taking him like that but then again, Jones wasn't a woman... He needed to soften it a bit. His hole. Gold didn't want to have any problems later with his own body so he would do that. _But just the necessary, not more_ , Gold thought, smiling devilish.

"Stay here," he ordered.

He went and came back with something that would help him open Jones' hole for him. But he was going to enjoy it. He dropped the bottle of lubricant near Jones and waited. When the man didn't move, he sighed and signalled it. "Use it, for yourself."

Jones glared at him, gritting his teeth and Gold smiled. "Don't make me repeat myself. You won't like it if I do it for you so..." he added with a soft voice, rolling his cane on his fingers. Yes. Maybe using his cane to open him up...

But Killian opened the bottle and got his fingers wet before he could say it out loud. What a pity. Gold would have enjoyed it immensely, using his cane.

Killian was worried. In the bottle there wasn't too much lubricant and he had to squeeze it to get it out of the bottle. Not enough. Killian knew it and he was sure Gold knew it too. He breathed rapidly twice before calming down. Gold was a monster but he doubted that... He looked up. Gold was looking at him with an amused face.

So he did it. The bracelet was compelling him to oblige. He was bound by that artefact to do whatever Gold wanted. He reached his entrance and pushed in a finger. He was trying to do it well, but with this little lubricant it was a bit difficult. Too dry. Still, he pushed the second finger, trying to use all the lube on his fingers. His face felt hot and his ass was on fire. _Too dry!_

"I need... I need more..."

"Oh, that's quite okay. Let me tell you this. You turn around and you wank yourself. Once you come you can use that as lubricant because that's the only one in my house and I'm not buying more," Gold said. He was really amused. He was really enjoying this. This felt right. Something in the back of his head, though, told him that this was disgusting, having to touch that poor excuse of a man. But he discarded those thoughts.

Killian wasn't sure he could come with Gold looking at him or even show him how he masturbated. And he wanted him to use... his own... This was all too much for him. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he still did what Gold said. He jacked off in front of him and the man gave some more instructions, about how to angle his body or to go slower or faster. The man even added sarcastic remarks about how much he seemed to be liking this, how much he desired to show his lewd side to his sworn enemy. Gold's words even made him more horny. He was just mocking him, but something inside Killian liked being treated like that. He didn't realize when he closed his eyes, but he did realize he had them closed when Gold's fingers closed over his nipples.

"Continue like that, my little slut. Don't let me get you distracted," Gold whispered to him. But it did distract him. He didn't want to like it. He didn't want to have Gold's mouth near his neck this much or enjoy his fingers working on his nipples while he was masturbating.

"C'mon, pretty boy, you know you want to cum, you know you want to show me. I know you enjoy being dirty like this."

Killian let out a helpless sound and came, his spunk landing on his chest and stomach. The tears didn't stop falling and his face was completely red by now.

"Good. Now, continue with what you where doing before," Gold separated from him, standing again to look at him while he fingered himself.

"You... You really are enjoying this, right, monster?"

Gold didn't answer, he jus t smiled. He kept on looking at Killian's handy work and when he thought it was enough he approached. The man almost jumped out of his skin when Gold took his hand and pulled it away from his ass.

"That's enough."

"What!? I'm not even-!"

"I said. That's. Enough."

Gold could feel the fear run through Jones' body and he liked that. He licked his lips again. He had lied about the lubricant, of course, he had just wanted to humiliate Jones and make it harder for him. He took a second bottle of lubricant and coated his cock a bit with it. Then left the bottle on the counter.

"You! You said there were not-"

"I lied," he cut the man off, annoyed. "Now, shut up, would you?" With one hand he separated Killian's ass globes, with the other, he aligned his cock to his asshole. "I bet this will hurt," he mumbled before pushing in. And _fuck_ , it was tight. Maybe he should have let Jones prepare himself a little bit more because... "Too tight!" he protested.

Killian seemed to have stopped breathing.

Gold kept pushing in, until he couldn't bear it and pulled out. He heard Killian's mumbled protests, but he ignored them. It had been a while since last time he had sex so he was going to enjoy this, even if it was with _Jones_ . He didn't really care at this point in his life. A hole was a hole. He pushed in again, entering easier this time, but it was still too narrow.

They stayed like that for some more minutes, Gold pushing in and pulling out and Killian trying to breathe, all in silence. The loudest sound was the one Gold's flesh made when it was getting inside and outside the other's man body. Then, Jones made a chocked noise, tightening his insides and Gold felt like it was easier to fuck him now. There was something slippery that was helping him to... He leaned in a little, reaching with his hand the front of Killian's body to pinch his nipple. He also contemplated the possibility of biting his shoulder but he decided otherwise, keeping a steady path on his thrusts. This felt good. Really good.

"Yes, this is it..." he mumbled to himself. His hand roamed over Killian's body until it found his cock, half hard again. "Do you like being fucked from behind this much, _Killian_?" He mimicked a lover's embrace, giving his cock a small pull and then freeing it.

Gold put both his hands on Killian's hips and thrusted inside harder. When their bodies met, the sound filled the room, making it impossible to think about other things. It made what was happening more real. Even if one of them wanted to evade, it was impossible already. Gold was having sex with the man who ruined his life, and he was liking it so very much. Also, it seemed like his arch enemy was enjoying being forcefully fucked. He could hear the man groaning and he noticed how he had changed his position in a way that made it even more easy for Gold to thrust in. He was close. He knew it. He also wanted to come. _To come inside him_ , he thought.

"Yes..." Killian cried. And that caught Gold by surprise. "Yes, please... Yes..."

He came, and Killian cried and tried to move away, but Gold wasn't about to let him go just yet. He gripped his waists and rode his orgasm inside him. And then, he felt Killian's muscles twitching around his cock and heard him cry again.

"Fuck!" Gold said, now stepping away from the man on his bed. He looked down and saw his cock with a strange colour. He looked at Killian and saw sliding down his own come mixed with blood. "So... blood makes up for a good lubricant," he said.

Killian groaned. He was hurt everywhere,but the most embarrassing thing was between his legs. He had come again. This time it hadn't been in front of Gold, but it was even worse. He had come while being fucked by Gold. "No..." he said, covering his face. A metallic sound made him look at his side where he saw the bloody bracelet. He kicked it away from him.

Gold looked at him with surprise on his face. "That was... Unexpected," was the only comment, and Killian couldn't know if he was referring to him coming — or if he even noticed that — or about the bracelet falling off.

The End


End file.
